


From Beginning to End

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is stumped and it's up to Blair to help him figure this case out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Beginning to End

From Beginning To End 

Patt

 

For Lori. 

 

Thank you, Mary and Lyn for the beta. 

 

 

 

The phone rang at the loft, waking an exceptionally tired Jim Ellison. He had been working on a Serialized Case for two weeks and there had been no breaks. He picked up the phone and grumbled, “Ellison.”

 

“Jim, it’s Simon. We’ve got another one. It just happened. Maybe you’ll be able to get some clues from this one. It’s First and Elm, 261. You can’t miss it there are 20 cop cars outside the door.”

 

“I’ll be right there.” Jim hung the phone up and ran his large hand over his tired face. // Will I ever get a break here? //

 

Jim called down the loft staircase, “Sandburg, we’ve got another dead body. You coming?” 

 

Blair jolted right out of bed and answered, “With you in a sec.”

 

The drive over was filled with questions from both men. “So are they certain it’s the same person?”

 

“Of course not. That’s why I’m checking it out.”

 

“You haven’t found anything so far. Why is that Jim? Is it someone we know? Someone that knows you can sense things and are covering up their tracks?”

 

“Yeah, could be. But for the time being, I’m at a total loss. We’ve got to find this guy, because he isn’t going to bring it to an end on his own.”

 

“Don’t worry, Ellison. You’ll figure it out.” Blair patted Jim’s shoulder softly. 

 

“Chief, will you do me a favor?”

 

“Anything, man.”

 

“I need you to search through the older records and see if this person did it before. What if he isn’t new at it? What if he’s been around for a long time?”

 

“Oh fuck! Let’s hope not. I’ll get right on it. I’ll go and check at the precinct while you check out the body.” Jim got out of the car and watched Blair speed away. 

 

Jim wondered for the first time that evening, why Blair was driving? When did Sandburg get so much control over him? It almost made him smile until he thought of the next victim. 

 

He worried about Sandburg because every solitary one of these men had long, dark brown, wavy hair and were built sturdy and solid, just like Blair. Jim knew that he would breathe his last breath if something happened to his Guide. 

 

Jim walked into the house and asked Simon to have everyone leave. Once the place was empty, Simon stood by his side in case he started to zone. He tried everything. There was no blood anywhere, no skin anywhere and no scent other than the victim. “Damn it, Simon, he left nothing. Unless I know him and that’s why I’m not picking up the scent, because I already know him.”

 

“Why do you say he?”

 

“They were all sexually molested, right? Dan Wolfe told me that the man used a condom and left nothing behind. These men were all straight, according to family and friends, right?” Jim was at a loss. 

 

“Yes, according to family, they were straight. But two of the victims were gay. We found that out yesterday from friends.” Simon said quietly. 

 

“Do you suppose they were all gay? Maybe in the closet?”

 

“Could be, Jim. Does this make a difference?”

 

“Well, maybe we’re dealing with someone that doesn’t want his son or brother or whomever coming out. So he’s killing all of these men hoping it will keep them in. I don’t know, Simon. I’m just guessing here.”

 

Sandburg came rushing into the room and said, “Guess what?”

 

Both men knew they were going to dread asking but said, “What?”

 

“I looked it up in the computer and this man has been at it for years. The first murder was 16 years ago. They are all men and all very nice looking men. They looked a lot a like. And something else, one of the victim’s was gay and his lover said someone had been watching them.”

 

“Good, let’s go and find him.” Simon said. 

 

“Too late. He was killed a week later. It says it’s a random mugging, but I think not. I think we’ve got a man killing gay men for whatever reason, for over 16 years. Now we need to put it to an end.” Blair was so angry and intended on finding out who was doing this. 

 

Both Simon and Jim looked at Blair fondly, knowing he was one of the best new Detectives they could ever hope for. 

 

“Good work, Chief. Now we need to figure something out.” Jim said quietly. 

 

“Jim, I looked at the victims pictures and they not only look a like but they look a lot like you. And now the victims look plenty like me. Is there something we should talk about?” Blair looked worried. 

 

“You think I did this?”

 

“No, you twit. I think it’s someone you know. Tell me the truth. Are you gay?”

 

“I’m Bi, does that matter?” Jim answered while blushing. 

 

Simon’s mouth fell open and he said, “Since when?”

 

“Since forever. What has this got to do with me? I wasn’t in Cascade 16 years ago. I was still in the service.” 

 

Simon started for the door and said, “Jim, we’re going to need all of the men’s names that you’ve slept with. It’s important.”

 

“Wait a minute. Why did they look like Jim years ago, and now they resemble me?” Blair asked. 

 

“I don’t know Chief. Are you Gay?” Jim asked. 

 

“No.” Blair didn’t reveal the fact that he wanted to be with a certain roommate. 

 

“I think you two might need to talk.” Simon huffed as he went out the door. 

 

Once they got home, both men sat at the table to try and get a grip on this. 

 

“So, 16 years ago, you were in the service and this person was killing men that looked like you. Was there anyone in love with you when you left?” Blair asked. 

 

“Nope. I didn’t start dating men until I was in the service. I liked them in high school, but never made a play.”

 

“Maybe someone that liked you at one time saw you while you were in the service. Were you totally out?” 

 

“No, I was totally in. No one knew but four men. We were all gay and found solace in each other’s company.” Jim wondered what this had to do with him. “Chief, no one knew.”

 

“Jim, someone had to know. Did your Dad ever come up to see you?”

 

“Yes, but I didn’t do anything in front of him. The same goes for Steven. Same goes for everyone.”

 

“Okay, don’t go and get yourself into a tizzy.” Blair almost laughed. “I need the four men’s names.”

 

“Tizzy? I don’t do tizzy’s.” Jim grumbled.

 

Jim wrote them all down and waited for Blair to do some checking. He got a hit on the computer and went and checked it. “Ah… Jim… You might want to look at this.”

 

Jim looked over Blair’s shoulder and saw that all four men were dead. They were killed in different States and all seemingly unsystematic deaths. 

 

“Chief… I don’t know what to do or think. Someone has been following me for years.” Jim was shocked. 

 

“Jim, can you remember all of the names of the men you’ve slept with while in Cascade?” Blair hated to ask, but knew he had to. 

 

Jim wrote their names down and Blair was shocked. There were only two. 

 

“Bummer, I was expecting more so I could tease you.” 

 

“I wasn’t comfortable with just anyone Chief. I had to trust them and that’s hard to do.”

 

Blair got busy typing in their names and said, “Oh… Oh…”

 

“Oh shit… They’re dead? Fuck!”

 

“Well you and I were in Seattle on this date, so you’re safe on that one.”

 

“I’m glad you think it’s so fucking funny, Chief. I really liked these guys. They were nice. I could have loved them, but I was having trouble with the trust issue six years ago.”

 

“I’m sorry Jim. I’ll keep things professional from now on.” 

 

“That’s everyone Chief. Now what do we do?”

 

“Okay, first of all, they used to look like you. Now they resemble me. What’s changed and why? Did you ever say anything to anyone about your sex life that someone else could have overheard?”

 

“I don’t think so. I told Carolyn why things weren’t working and she understood to a point. She went to my brother at first. Steven tried to talk me into staying with her and not becoming a fag. As you can see, I listened to neither.”

 

Blair started typing and put in dates and times and came up with Steven in two of the cities that had the murders.

 

“How do you know this?”

 

“I’m looking up old flights on the precinct program. There are two under Steven Ellison. Now I’m going to look up yours.”

 

Blair did just that and was surprised to see Jim’s name on the four men that were killed from his Army days.

 

“Jim, it says that you were in Iowa when Len was killed.”

 

“I was not. I’ve never been to Iowa.” Jim answered. 

 

“Explain it then.”

 

“I can’t. I have no idea. So someone didn’t like the fact that I’m gay, but they used my name for a plane ticket, right?” Jim asked. “Can we get a description?”

 

“Jim, that was too many years ago. We can see how the tickets were paid for and go from there. But I guess we could ask Simon for tickets to one of the cities. That way we can check things out.”

 

“We’ll do that in the morning. I’m going to try and get some sleep.” Blair watched Jim walk up the stairs, feeling like he needed to say something.

 

Blair walked up the stairs and said, “Knock-knock…”

 

“Chief, I’m tired. I really don’t want to talk.”

 

“I just want to tell you that I still love ya.” 

 

“Yeah, right…”

 

“I’m serious. You’re a good, honorable and brave man. I’m glad to call you my friend.” Blair smiled at his friend. 

 

“Thanks Chief. I guess that means you won’t be moving out now that you know?”

 

“Not even. Like I said you’re my best friend. See you tomorrow.” Blair walked down the stairs smiling but also disappointed in himself for not telling Jim how he really felt about him. 

 

Jim undressed and lay on the top of his bed. He saw the look in Blair’s eye and knew Blair was interested. // Hot damn. //

 

“Chief? Could you come up here?”

 

“What’s wrong? Something with your senses?” Blair sat on the edge of Jim’s bed. 

 

“No, I wanted to tell you I would like to date you. How do you feel about that?”

 

“Hell yeah. I love the idea. Would you like company tonight in bed?”

 

“There’s no rush, Blair.”

 

“Who says? I would like some sex. It’s been a long while for me.”

 

Jim moved over and said, “You can sleep here, but no sex. We’ll wait till this case is done.”

 

“Oh Crap, this case has been going on for 16 years. I have to wait that long?”

 

“Shut up and go to sleep, Chief.” Jim was laughing as he pulled the younger man into his arms. 

 

“Were we going to shut lights out and lock up?”

 

“I hate you sometimes.” Jim jumped out of bed and did just that. 

 

“No you don’t.” Blair smiled as he watched his man do his Guardian chores. As Jim slid into bed, Blair moved closer and whispered, Sentinel soft, “I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

 

Jim held on tight and didn’t say a word. He was too filled with emotion. Someway, anyway, this had to work out. 

 

The next day, they talked to Simon and were told they would be going to the four states and investigating. They would start in Iowa. 

 

On the plane, Blair said, “I’ve always wanted to go to Sioux City, Iowa. This is so cool. Hey wait a minute. Why are we going to Iowa first?”

 

“Chief, why would anyone want to go there on purpose, either first or last?”

 

“Hey, it might be a really nice place. You don’t know. Did you know it’s the home of Sue Bee Honey? Do we have any addresses?”

 

“Nope, didn’t know that, Chief. His house is on 2305 Hamilton Blvd. We’ll go and see what neighbors say. Then we’ll check with the police station that’s closest. Chief, could you get that lap top running? Work your magic.”

 

“Jim… You mean right here?” Blair wiggled his brows making Jim laugh. 

 

“You can show me that later. Now find out where the police station is and we can make plans. You asked earlier why we’re going to Iowa first? Well, I’m thinking we’ll go to the newest murder and work our way back. What do you think?”

 

“Sounds good to me, Jim.”

 

When they got to Omaha, Nebraska they climbed aboard a small plane and when it took off, Jim really did think he was dying a slow and painful death. “Chief, remind me to drive to Omaha when we’re done. I’m not flying again.”

 

“But Jim, it’s too far to walk.”

 

“I’m going to swat you as soon as we’re alone. You’re such a brat.” Jim was enjoying the hell out of his partner, but didn’t want him to know. 

 

They rented a SUV and drove to the nearest Police Station. Once there they asked to see Captain Lewis. They were told to wait until the Captain was free. 

 

A nice looking man about Jim’s age came walking into the room. “Detective Ellison and Sandburg? I’m Captain Lewis.”

 

Jim shook his hand and said, “It’s very good to meet you. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice.”

 

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Blair said as he shook the man’s hand. Jim was going to pay for flirting with him when they got back to a hotel. “Say, Captain, do you know of a good hotel nearby?”

 

“Sandburg, come into my office and we’ll get you set up at the Holiday Inn Suites about four blocks from here. It’s a very nice place.” Lewis walked towards his office with the two strangers following. 

 

Once they sat down, Captain Lewis called and got the room. He said, “Two rooms, right?”

 

Blair quickly said, “One. King sized bed for Daddy Long Legs here.” Making Jim blush. 

 

“I see.” He finished making the arrangements and then opened up the folders that Jim and Blair needed to see. 

 

“Here is everything we have on him. Len Favor was a town favorite and we all miss him dearly.”

 

“Captain, this is very personal and we won’t ask his family unless we have to, but did anyone know that he was gay?” Jim asked quietly. 

 

“Yes, I did. I lived with him for three years before he died.”

 

“Oh man, I’m so sorry. Did anyone else know about the two of you?” Blair asked. 

 

“No, we kept it very low key. No one would understand it in a small town like this.” Lewis was looking sadder by the moment. 

 

Jim was reading the report and he said, “Did you ever check the brakes after this accident?”

 

“No. There seemed to be no reason. Why would anyone kill Len? He was one of the kindest and most gentle men around. I will never find anyone as beautiful as he was.”

 

“What did they do with his truck after the accident?” Jim asked. 

 

“It’s at his Dad’s house. They have it set up on the land like a monument. They don’t know about Len and me.” Lewis looked afraid. 

 

“Not a problem, Lewis. Don’t worry. We need to get that truck and have some tests run by a mechanic. I bet you money, there was no brake fluid.”

 

Lewis sat down hard and Jim and Blair saw a tear roll down his cheek. “It will all come out now won’t it?”

 

“We’ll try and keep it as quiet as possible. Didn’t anyone know you were lovers?” Blair asked. 

 

“No. Like I said, they wouldn’t have understood. Why don’t you boys go get settled in your room and eat some dinner? I’ll call you as soon as I know anything.” Lewis was in control again and showed them to the elevator. 

 

The drive over was quiet. Blair looked sideways at Jim and asked, “Jim, did you really love Len?”

 

“No… But Lewis did. It’s a shame isn’t it?”

 

“Why didn’t you love him?”

 

“Because I felt like I couldn’t love anyone. He asked me to come home with him and he’d take care of me until I felt better. He was a very nice man.” Jim smiled over at Blair. 

 

Inside the room, they lay on the bed and held each other. “I love when we’re like this. You’re so friggin sexy.” Blair kissed Jim. 

 

“I love you, Blair. When we finish here we have to go to three more towns. I’m not sure I’m up for it.” Jim hated where this investigation was going. 

 

“We’ll do fine, babe. Don’t you worry.”

 

“I’m your babe?” Jim glowed with happiness. 

 

“You better believe it, babe.”

 

They took a short nap and then dressed for dinner. While they were eating at an Appleby’s, eating Jim’s favorite thing, Riblett’s, with Blair yapping at his ear about how fatty ribs were. Lewis came walking through the door. He didn’t look happy.

 

“No brake fluid and now the case will be reopened.” Lewis looked upset about oh-so-many things. 

 

“Maybe while you do that, we’ll go and check the other places out. Then we can touch base each week.” Jim suggested. 

 

“Sounds good to me, Ellison. Thanks for everything. You too, Sandburg.”

 

“No problem, Lewis. I wish you the best.” Blair shook his hand before he left. 

 

“He’s going to have to come out. It’s a shame. They don’t seem that accepting.” Jim said sadly. 

 

“Jim, do you remember that plane crash years ago, where half of the plane’s passengers survived? Well it was here. And this town took over and brought everyone into their homes. No one lacked for food, lodging or clothing. It was a beautiful story. So don’t sell them short.”

 

“Okay, I’ll believe in your theory because I want it to work out.” Jim smiled at Blair and they finished their meal. 

 

The following day, they did indeed drive to Omaha, Nebraska. And they were off to investigate Doug Miller in Sacramento, Calif. 

 

In Sacramento, they found the police station that they needed to go to and sat and waited to see Captain Reed.

 

“Detective Ellison and Sandburg?” A tall dark man asked as he walked up to them. 

 

“Captain Reed?” Jim stood up with his hand out. 

 

“Good to meet you, Ellison. You must be Sandburg. Come on back to my office.”

 

They followed him into the room and sat down when Reed pointed. “So what can I help you with?”

 

“This is about the death of a man, named Doug Miller. Do you know of him?” Jim asked. 

 

“Of course. Everyone knew Doug. He was a Forest Ranger and one of the nicest guys you would ever meet.”

 

“How did he die?” Blair asked. 

 

“It was a mugging.” Reed answered. 

 

“Did anything seem off about it at the time?” Jim asked. 

 

“Well, we hadn’t had a mugging in probably ten years and then to have him mugged and killed. It seemed off to me. His SO was devastated. He still lives in the house they owned up in the mountains. I could show you the way if you need to speak with him.” Reed stood to leave. 

 

“Thank you, we do need to talk to him. Captain, do you have any film of the mugging that we could see?” Jim asked. 

 

“Yes, I’ll show that to you tonight or tomorrow. I’m going to take you up to see Daniel now.”

 

They followed the Captain up to the Mountain and watched the two men interact. 

 

“I would say, maybe they’re more than friends?” Blair asked Jim while watching the two men hug. 

 

“I think it looks more like brothers or cousins something like that. They’re close, but not that close.”

 

Jim and Blair got out and shook hands with the man called Daniel. 

 

“It’s very nice to meet someone that could tell me what Doug was like before.” Daniel smiled. 

 

“I would be happy to tell you over dinner.”

 

“Come on in. Captain Reed needs to get back to town. Thanks, for showing them up here.” Again the men hugged and Blair was confused. 

 

Daniel looked at Blair and smiled. “Not used to people being all right with gays? Well, his son is gay also. So we have a lot in common. He’s one of those men that would rather except his son as gay, than to lose him.”

 

“He’s a very smart man.” Jim said. 

 

They all helped make dinner inside the gorgeous home that Daniel and Doug had made. Jim could feel the sadness sometimes and it bothered him. “It doesn’t bother you to stay here alone?” Jim finally asked. 

 

“He’s here. I know that you’ll think I’m nuts. But he is. He told me an old friend was coming. He described you, just as you look. So, I’m rarely alone. Please don’t tell anyone about this. They’ll think me insane.” Daniel said quietly. 

 

“I was in contact with a ghost once. So, I’m open to these things.” Jim said and Blair burst out laughing. 

 

“What?” Jim asked. 

 

“You weren’t receptive. You didn’t want to believe it at all.” Blair snickered and then broke into a full-blown laugh. 

 

“So what do you need to know about Doug?”

 

“What was he doing that night? Did he talk to anyone unusual? And did anyone witness the mugging that could help us?” Blair asked. 

 

“We had dinner as usual and he had to work the next day, so he went into town to get some cash. It was his turn to buy the drinks. Soda’s and such. When he left he said he would see me soon, he kissed me so gently and sweetly that I wanted to pull him back into the house. Now I wish I would have. He was one of the most loving and beautiful men I had ever met. I never saw him again. There were no witnesses. I guess the camera got the mugger on tape, but you couldn’t tell anything from that.”

 

“Before the mugging, did anything odd happen?” Jim asked. 

 

“He got a call from someone in Arizona. He said it was a friend from the service. And they were going to have to try and find Jimmy. Do you know this Jimmy?” Daniel asked. 

 

“I’m Jimmy. He was my friend in the service.”

 

“So you loved him too?” Daniel looked hurt. 

 

“No, Daniel. He needed someone that could love him and I wasn’t it. But he was my best friend. Do you remember the name of the person that called from Arizona?” Jim already knew, but needed to find out how much Daniel knew. 

 

“Let’s see… It’s something with an M. Matt? Mike? Mitch? Something like that.”

 

“How about Marshall?” Jim asked quietly. 

 

“That’s it. He called him Marsh.”

 

“That he did.” Jim was getting sadder by the moment.

 

“He’s dead also, Daniel. I’m going to figure out what this has to do with us and get to the bottom of it.” Jim was so stressed out he felt like a good scream. 

 

After dinner, the three men sat and visited. Jim felt Doug in the room. “Do you feel him here now?” Jim asked Daniel. 

 

“Yes, he’s here. He said not to be afraid.”

 

Jim turned to where the cool air was coming from and said, “Doug, something is going on. I could use all the help I could get. Someone killed Len Favor, also. And I think it has something to do with me, but I’m not sure.”

 

The room grew dark and Blair and Daniel could see nothing, but Jim saw everything. He saw his friends last night with Daniel and then he saw him taken out from behind, but he wasn’t mugged at all. The so-called mugger never touched his wallet. 

 

“Jimmy, it’s someone you know. All you have to do is figure it out.”

 

Jim came out of the zone with a touch from Blair’s hand. “Chief, he says I know him. I just have to figure it out.”

 

“But did he know him?” Blair asked. 

 

“I don’t think so. He took him by surprise. Daniel, he said something about making it easier for him if Doug was gone. Do you know what that means?” Jim was confused. 

 

“I haven’t a clue. He doesn’t talk to me Jim. He just watches me. You’re so fucking lucky.” Daniel began to sob and Jim sat next to him and held in his arms.

 

“He was such a good friend, Daniel I know he must have been a fantastic lover too. I feel your loss and shall mourn with you forever.” Jim kept kissing the top of Daniel’s head. 

 

Before long, Blair was next to him and held him tight. “I’m sorry also, Daniel. Losing him must have been the worst thing in your life.”

 

“It was. I miss him so much.” All three men sat quietly and didn’t say a word. Soon Daniel said, “Let me take you into town so you can take a look at the tape. You said Doug told you that you knew the person.”

 

“Good idea.” Jim said as he got up to help clean up the kitchen. 

 

“Leave it, please? It was one of our favorite things to do. I would like to do it with him.” Daniel led the way out to his truck so Jim and Blair could follow him back to town. 

 

Jim kept looking at Blair out of the corner of his eye. // He’s so beautiful. I bet he doesn’t even know. //

 

Blair looked at him and smiled and whispered Sentinel soft, “I love you, too.”

 

Jim melted right then and there. He knew that he could love no one like he did Blair. And that made it sadder for Daniel, in his eyes. This Sentinel knew he wouldn’t be able to go on without his Guide. 

 

When they arrived, they both hugged Daniel and wished him well. “Jim, please tell me when it’s over.”

 

“I will. We’ll come and spend a little time with you.”

 

“Thank you, Daniel.” Blair said as he walked off. 

 

Jim felt so bad for the man. That had to be the worst. They walked into the station and sat down to watch the mugging tape. It was short, but Jim watched it like 20 times to see if he could find something.

 

Captain Reed walked in and asked hopefully, “Did you find something?” 

 

“No. But something is bothering me. Is there a chance I could get a copy made for my trip to Seattle?” Jim asked. 

 

“Sure, I’ll do it now. Did you need to talk to anyone else?”

 

“I think we need to find out more about the other two victim’s and then we can put something together.” Blair said calmly. “We’re leaving in the morning. Can we pick it up then?”

 

“Sure. It’ll be at the front desk. It was nice meeting you men. I hope to hear something soon.” The Captain stood up and shook both men’s hands. 

 

“We’ll contact you as soon as there is any news. Thank you for everything.” Jim said as he began to leave the room. 

 

They were quiet all the way to the hotel and got inside the room and Jim almost ran for the bathroom. 

 

“Don’t you even think about it. I want to hold you and you cry in my arms. I’m here for you, babe.”

 

Jim went right into Blair’s arms and just leaned down and sobbed. “He was such a good man, Blair. They both were. I did love them in my own way. Not like I love you, but still I did feel for them. And I know it’s going to be my fault.”

 

“Did you kill them, Jim?”

 

He began to cry harder. “Chief, I can’t do this.”

 

“Yes, you can. You let me take care of you at night and don’t worry about anything else. Do your job.” Blair began to undress Jim and lay him on the bed. Then Blair undressed himself and joined his love. Jim cried off and on all night long but he was safe in Blair’s arms. 

 

The next morning, Jim was avoiding Blair’s eyes and Blair pulled his face down into his line of view and smiled. “I love you, big man. You will always be strong to me. It’s all right to lose it now and then. I’m here for you.”

 

“I love you so much, Blair.” Jim began to kiss him like he meant to do more. 

 

“Jim, I think we should wait until we get this all figured out. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Jim said quietly. 

 

“Oh fuck okay. Get on that bed.” Blair ordered and Jim followed orders like the soldier that he was. 

 

When they picked up the tape, they said goodbye to Captain Reed and made way to the airport. Next stop, Seattle. 

 

Blair had to help Jim get his hearing down for the flight. For some reason, everything was too loud. Then he leaned against Blair and slept the entire way to Seattle. Blair kept smiling at him. // It’s wonderful to be in love. This man is all I’ll ever need. //

 

Finally, getting to Seattle, they picked up their bags and rented a car. Procuring a map, they were on their way to the Police Station. 

 

When they arrived they asked for Captain Riggs and were told to sit and wait. Boy was that getting old. 

 

A beautiful Black woman walked up to them and said, “Gentlemen, I’m Captain Riggs. And no, we don’t have a Murtaw.”

 

Jim and Blair both smiled. Jim said, “We’re here to talk about the Thomas Niven Mugging.”

 

“Yes, follow me.” She got the mugging tape out and had all of the paperwork on the table already. 

 

“Was he married?” Blair asked. 

 

“No. But he did have a SO. His name is Caden Riggs.”

 

“Any relation?” Jim asked. 

 

“Yes, my son. Do you have a problem with this?”

 

“No… Sandburg is my SO. I don’t have a problem.” Jim smiled at her. 

 

“Would it be possible to talk to him today?” Blair asked. 

 

“Yes, he’s here. We knew you were coming and I told him to be ready.”

 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Jim sat down to watch the tape. She put it in the machine and gave the remote to Jim. He played it about ten times and then began to watch in slow motion. Blair was watching too, but didn’t know what Jim was so upset about. 

 

“Can my son come in and talk to you now?”

 

“Yes, send him in.” Jim was totally taken with the tape. 

 

“Could we shut the tape off while he’s in the room? It was devastating for him. I don’t want him to see it.”

 

“Of course. I’m sorry I was so thoughtless. I’ve found something and I was upset.” Jim said cautiously. 

 

“What did you find?” Captain Riggs asked quickly. 

 

“I know who it is. It’s the same person who killed Doug Miller in California. I know his movements and didn’t know why. I do now. He’s got a scar on his wrist and I just saw it on this tape.” Jim was so upset. 

 

“Jim, who is it?” Blair asked. 

 

“Captain Meyers, can I use your phone?”

 

“Certainly, use the one in my office. We’ll wait here.”

 

“Who do you think it is, Detective Sandburg?”

 

“Got me. I haven’t a clue. I hate when he figures it out and leaves me in the lurch.” Blair was pissed. 

 

Jim came through the doorway, white as a sheet. “I’m sorry, I had to call my boss. He has to take some things from here.”

 

“Sit down, Jim. What’s going on?” Blair asked. 

 

Jim did sit down and looked at the table for a while. “Chief, who would you least suspect out of everyone we talked to?”

 

“Daniel.”

 

“Yes, Daniel. Doug said it was someone we knew. I figured he meant someone else. It’s Daniel. Daniel killed him and killed the others. He must have told Daniel about us in the service and he didn’t like sharing.”

 

“Jim, it can’t be Daniel.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He loved him so much. You could tell.”

 

“Yes, you could tell, but he was also very jealous. He couldn’t live with the fact that Doug slept with four men in the service. And sometimes all at one time.”

 

Captain Riggs said, “Is your Captain Banks going to take care of this?”

 

“Yes, he’s taking care of it now. I have to fly back there to question him. He’s such a kind man. I feel like I’m killing him.” Jim got up and looked out the window, wondering if all rainy days, bring this type of answer to a question. “I hate rain, Chief.”

 

“I know you do, man. Let’s get on a plane to go and talk to Daniel.”

 

“Gentlemen, I’m so glad you figured this out. I have something to tell my son now. Thank you.” She hugged both men and brought her son in to hear the news. It was a sad day for all of them, but an end was in sight. 

 

“Chief, I need to go home and get a few things first.” Jim said quietly. 

 

“Okay. We’ll go there first.”

 

“No, I want you to go home and stay. I’ll do this alone.” He walked down the hall and started out the door. 

 

Blair caught up with him and said, “I don’t know what’s going on, but you’re not doing it alone. I’m here for better or for worse.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay? Wow, that was easy.”

 

“You have to see something when we get home and you can decide after that.”

 

“Jim, you have pictures of the five of you?”

 

“Yes. I haven’t seen them in years, but I know where they are.”

 

“I’m okay with that, man.”

 

“Thank you, Chief.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

The flight to Cascade was quick, thankfully, when they arrived they drove right home. 

 

Once inside the loft, he sat Blair down and showed him the photo album. Blair was shocked. He couldn’t believe that Jim had allowed anyone to take photo’s of him in the nude. And the ones with Jim getting fucked were breathtaking. Blair wondered if that was how it would look when he would finally fuck him. He would have to ask to take pictures. He handed the book back and said, “Very sensual. It’s not like a porno flick. It’s more like a love story. You say you weren’t in love with them, but you were. I can see it.”

 

Jim kissed Blair and held him tight. “I love you so much, Chief.”

 

“Now, let’s get back to Sacramento.” Blair stood up and grabbed their bags. 

 

Jim put the album inside his bag and they were off. “Chief, do you feel like we’ve been gone for a year?”

 

“Yah shur, ya betcha.” Blair smiled. 

 

“Are you going through Stargate withdrawal? Jim teased. 

 

“Duh.”

 

The flight to Sacramento wasn’t as long as it could have been, so they both didn’t want to complain. They rented a truck and drove right out to Daniel’s place. He saw Simon and four other Cop cars on the way. He pulled in front of Simon and got out. Simon met Jim halfway and said, “So what’s the game plan?”

 

“Leave me alone with him for about 20 minutes. Then you come in and take him. He’ll be ready to tell you everything. All right?” Jim asked. 

 

“Okay. Twenty minutes, starting now. Better hurry.” Simon shoved him towards his vehicle. 

 

When they drove up, the door opened and Daniel smiled. “Good news, I hope?”

 

“Yes and I brought some things to show you from the service. Doug was always so gorgeous. Sit down and I’ll let you take a peek.” Jim practically pushed him into the sofa. 

 

“Daniel, did you know Len Favor?” Blair asked. 

 

“Yeah, I knew him enough to say hello.”

 

“And did you know Sheldon Meyers?

 

“Yes, what has this to do with pictures?” Daniel looked confused. 

 

“How about Thomas Niven?” Blair asked. 

 

“Yes, I know him. He wasn’t a very nice guy.”

 

“Really? Because, I knew him and he was great.” Jim added. 

 

Blair sat on one side of Daniel and Jim sat on the other. Jim opened the book and said, “Doug looked like he was having fun doesn’t he?”

 

“Oh god, how can you make me look at this? He didn’t love them. He only loved me.” Daniel kept trying to get up. 

 

“Did he ever call out our names in the middle of the night? Or worse yet, did he call out our names while making love to you?” Jim was taunting him. 

 

“No, he never did. He loved me.”

 

“Look at this picture here. Doesn’t he look like he loves me?”

 

“Yes… This can’t be true. He only loved me. I didn’t know about you.”

 

“Yes, you knew about me. You used my name for tickets. We’re going to check all of that now. We’re going to check everything else that will put you away for life. But if you don’t admit to everything, I’m going to publish the pictures. Everyone will know your shame.” Jim growled. 

 

“If you promise, I’ll tell them everything. Please don’t let anyone see him like that.”

 

Blair went and signaled for Simon. They took him away after they read him his rights. He admitted to everything, including all of the men in Cascade. Everyone should have been happy, but they knew Daniel was totally insane. 

 

As they walked to the truck, Jim asked, “How would you like to drive back? We’d have a few days just down time.”

 

“Great idea. Want me to call Simon?”

 

“Would ya?” Jim said laughing. 

 

Blair dialed Simon’s number and said, “Simon, Jim really needs some downtime on this. Could we have a few days?”

 

“Sure. See you in a week.”

 

“Hot damn, he gave us a week off. Are you going to show me how much you love me?” Blair teased. 

 

“Not tonight. I’m a little down, tonight. But tomorrow, we’ll start our life over again.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Blair was bouncing next to Jim. 

 

“I love you, Chief.”

 

“And I love you, Jim.”

 

Both men knew they had many things to work out, but they also knew they were in love. Everything could be worked out as long as there was love. 

 

From beginning to end, it was meant to be. And Jim Ellison couldn’t be happier. 

 

End: From Beginning To End


End file.
